


Body + Soul

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Slight AU where an older Ciel confronts Sebastian after a long absence.





	Body + Soul

This was it.

Ciel Phantomhive, by direct appointment of the Queen, was directing the cops to the place where he’d been taken prisoner all those years ago.

The outside was unfamiliar, but the cages and markings inside left no doubt that he had found the right place.

Now, more than ever, he’d wondered what had happened to Sebastian. Of all the times he’d thought Sebastian would be with him, it would be to take down the cult – the goal by which he’d previously promised his soul.

Striding into the inner chambers, the police held their guns to the cult members’ heads. Ciel wasted no time in taking his gun and holding it to the head priest’s face, who was still desperately trying to finish the incantations.  

“Say one more word and you’re dead,” Ciel growled.

The priest silently allowed himself to be led away, with Ciel gripping a strange glowing orb from him.

“ _Dum pluvius vidi estero_ ,” Ciel muttered, throwing the green orb on the strange markings in the pit. The priest looked at Ciel wide-eyed, but Ciel just rolled his eyes. The memories from the night he was supposed to be sacrificed were so vivid, he even knew what had been said at the end.

Suddenly the room became darker as the demon started to manifest.

The cult members all cheered in their handcuffs, while the police went white.

The demon’s eyes went wide upon seeing Ciel, then it morphed into Sebastian’s form.

Cheering in the room died down as the cult members realised the demon wasn’t exactly doing anything other than standing there.

“Ciel.”

“Sebastian.”

“My, how you’ve grown,” he commented in a neutral tone, glancing Ciel up and down.

“You just left me,” Ciel said, choking back tears. “Why?”

Sebastian remained silent, a frown on his face.

Ciel took two steps forward, now arms length away. “I suppose you still have a claim on my soul.”

“You… should be more careful with that. It is your most precious possession, after all.”

“Why? Don’t you want it anymore?” Ciel spat, slapping him hard. “Maybe you don’t want it because I’m corrupted beyond belief?”

“What do you mean?” Sebastian asked, rubbing his cheek.

With that, Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck and kissed him deeply. There was shocked silence from all parties in the room. There was no need for words – Ciel’s actions said it all.

“Did you leave me to protect me?” asked Ciel, confused.

Sebastian continued to gaze at Ciel. “It’s customary to offer a body to a demon when they appear.”

“You can have mine,” Ciel said desperately.

A small smile appeared on Sebastian’s face. “That would be satisfactory.”


End file.
